


Not so boring

by notjustmom



Series: Sherlock Christmas Ficlets 2017 [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: prompt 29: Bored / Bad weather





	Not so boring

Once upon a time, he would have growled as if in pain from the inactivity, thrown himself into a deep sulk at the unfairness of it all; a rash of holiday silliness, a full fortnight without even a missing pet case, followed by three days of non-stop snow and ice and finally, to add insult to injury, the power had finally gone out yesterday afternoon - but as the grey morning light slowly brightened the room, and he watched the man nestled next to him seem to come to life before his eyes, he took a deep, satisfied breath in, then smiled as John reached for him, pulling him into the first kiss of the day.

"Power still out."

Sherlock nodded.

John yawned, then narrowed his eyes at him. "How long have you been awake?"

"An hour, maybe two."

"And you've just been watching me sleep, all that time?"

Another nod.

"Time was... you'd be moping on the couch in a huff or microwaving eyeballs... or shooting the walls..."

"Couch not as comfy as the bed, microwave not available... out of eyeballs and ammo - and before..." Sherlock blushed so hotly he could feel it in his hair.

"Tell me..." John tried not to smirk, but failed. "Before..."

"I didn't - we weren't - don't you know, I could spend the rest of my life watching you sleep, and I'd never be bored?"

John stopped smiling and kissed him long, and deep; it seemed to Sherlock that John had saved this kiss for a special occasion, then he pulled away suddenly and whispered in a slightly strangled voice, "that's the loveliest thing you've ever said to me."

Sherlock blinked at him and murmured lightly, "you are endlessly fascinating, John Watson - I - damn, don't you know - how very much I love you?"

John nodded, and kissed him once more. "Mind if we just stay in bed today, and, uhm -" He gently pushed a dangling curl behind Sherlock's ear and sighed. "Study each other to keep warm?"

"An experiment?" Sherlock's eyes crinkled at him in merriment.

"If you want..."

"Needs must, I suppose."


End file.
